undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Leitmotifs
A leitmotif (/ˌlaɪtmoʊˈtiːf/) is a musical "phrase" or melody, re-used in multiple songs to associate a tune with a person, event, or place. The extensive use of leitmotifs in Undertale's soundtrack and other sound files helps create a nostalgic mood for the game and often evokes emotional responses in players. Toby Fox has stated that the majority of Undertale's soundtrack was composed using reiterations of free SoundFonts and synths.Toby Fox on Twitter (deleted post) Attempts have been made at documenting all of the leitmotifs used in the game; players frequently find new connections, and it may be impossible to list them all conclusively. Every single data can be considered interpretations. Timestamps found below are approximate to one second and are sourced from this playlist, which reflects the timing of the official soundtrack. Once Upon a Time This is one of the most frequently recurring melodies in the game. The original song can be divided into three sections, which together play in seventeen songs.(Undertale) Once Upon a Time leitmotifs - YouTube "A" section * Once Upon a Time 0:00–0:28 * Start Menu and Menu (Full) ** The background tracks for the Start Menu build upon one another, with five intermediate tracks between Start Menu and Menu (Full). ** The music played in the menu at the end of a True Pacifist playthrough is a slowed rendition of Start Menu.Undertale Main Menu Music Easter Egg - YouTube * Home and Home (Music Box) 0:36–1:11 * Hotel 0:20–0:41 * Can You Really Call This A Hotel, I Didn't Receive A Mint On My Pillow Or Anything 0:14–0:30 * Undertale 0:37–2:49, 3:27–4:43, 5:20–5:58 * The ChoiceI heard that if you sped up “The Choice”... - Tumblr * Fallen Down (Reprise) 1:18–1:44 syncopated to 3/4 * Hopes and Dreams 0:00–0:44 * SAVE the World 0:00–0:20, 1:46–1:53 * Reunited 0:43–1:43 * Bring It In, Guys! 3:27–3:35, 3:47–4:05 * Last Goodbye 0:23–0:27, 0:45–0:48, 0:56–1:02, 1:40–1:42, 1:52–2:02 * Good Night "B" section * Once Upon a Time 0:28–0:58 * Home and Home (Music Box) 1:11–1:45 * Hotel 0:41–1:22 * Can You Really Call This A Hotel... 0:30–0:57 * Undertale 2:49–3:27 * Fallen Down (Reprise) 1:44–2:10 syncopated to 3/4 * SAVE the World 0:55-1:04 * Reunited 1:43–2:42 * Last Goodbye 0:02–0:21, 1:08–1:29 "C" section * Once Upon a Time 0:58–1:29 * Fallen Down (Reprise) 2:10–2:30 syncopated to 3/4 * Hopes and Dreams 0:44–1:29, 1:52–2:15 * SAVE the World 0:42–1:46 * Final Power * Reunited 2:56–3:56 * Menu (Full) 0:21 - 0:32 * Last Goodbye 0:45–1:52 somewhat syncopated Flowey Your Best Friend This leitmotif occurs in at least nine songs, as well as in at least one other sound file within the game and one sound test file.Undertale - All songs with the "Your Best Friend" melody/leitmotif - YouTube * Your Best Friend * Tem Shop (bassline) * Your Best Nightmare 0:54–1:26, 2:00–2:27, 3:00–3:27 * Finale 0:00–0:40, 0:57–1:52 * Hopes and Dreams 1:29–1:52 * SAVE the World 0:05–0:07, 0:15-0:18, 0:26-0:29, 0:36-0:39, 1:25-1:46 * Last Goodbye 0:29–0:32, 0:39-0:42 * mus_toomuchUndertale OST "But Nobody Came" Sped up 1200% - YouTube (this plays after exhausting the random kill counter of an area) * mus_f_finale_1 You Idiot Partition needed. * You Idiot * Premonition * Your Best Nightmare 0:00–0:15, 0:22–0:46, 2:29–2:49, 3:28–3:51 * Finale (debatable) * Here We Are (debatable) * Burn in Despair! syncopated to 4/4 * mus_f_part3 Toriel Fallen Down * Fallen Down * Empty House * Your Best Nightmare 1:27-1:47, syncopated to 4/4 * Fallen Down (Reprise) 0:00–0:50 * Respite 0:00-0:35 * Bring It In, Guys! 3:35–3:45 syncopated to 4/4 The track Fallen Down in-game is played 25 cents above C# major in A440 equal-tempered tuning. The sheet music shown above is written in D major. Heartache * Heartache * Home and Home (Music Box), syncopated to 4/4 * It's Raining Somewhere Else 1:18-1:50, syncopated to 4/4 * ASGORE 0:34–1:49, syncopated to 4/4 * Fallen Down (Reprise) 0:50-1:18 syncopated Ruins Ruins is another common melody, appearing in at least thirteen official songs''[Version 2 Undertale - All songs with the "Ruins" melody/leitmotif]'' - YouTube and an unused sound file. * Ruins * Snowdin Town 0:00-0:19 (debatable) * Dating Start! 1:31-1:56 (debatable) * Waterfall * Quiet Water 0:05–0:32 * NGAHHH!! 0:34–1:22 * Spear of Justice 0:36–1:52 * An Ending * Don't Give Up * Reunited 0:00-1:43 * Respite 0:35–1:54 * Bring It In, Guys! 1:48–2:08 * Battle Against a True Hero 0:00-1:35 syncopated to 4/4 * mus_ruinspiano * mus_st_happytown Anticipation Partititon needed. * Anticipation (identical percussion track, but no melody) ** This song also plays at extremely reduced speeds when battling Monster Kid, during the final encounters with Flowey in New Home, and at the end of a "Soulless" Pacifist playthrough. (This version is sometimes referred to by fans as "In My Way") * Enemy Approaching 0:00–0:10 * Premonition syncopated (debatable) * Danger Mystery syncopated (debatable) * Stronger Monsters 0:00–0:32, 0:38–1:00 * Bring It In, Guys! 0:00–0:10 Enemy Approaching * Enemy Approaching * Unnecessary Tension syncopated * Ghost Fight 0:31-0:34 * Heartache 0:54-0:58, 1:00-1:01, 1:12-1:15 * Dogsong (has the variation of the melody) ** A slowed version of this song plays after meeting Endogeny's sparing conditions. * Dummy! 2:08-2:10 * Temmie Village 0:11–0:16 repeating, also has the variationibid. beginning at 2:46 * Tem Shop, also has the variation''it's all connected'' - YouTube * Stronger Monsters 0:00–0:32, 0:38–1:03 * Spider Dance 0:50-0:58 * Bring It In, Guys! 0:00–0:40 * Dogtroid 0:07-0:34 Ghosts Ghost Fight * Ghost Fight * Dummy!Undertale - All songs with the "Ghost Fight" melody/leitmotif - YouTube * Pathetic House * Thundersnail (debatable) * Spider Dance Bassline * Ghost Fight * Dogbass * Dummy! * It's Showtime! * Metal Crusher 0:00-0:04 distorted (debatable) * Hotel 0:09-1:27 (debatable) * Can You Really Call This A Hotel... 0:07-1:01 (debatable) * Death by Glamour 2:01-2:14 distorted (debatable) * grandpasemi distorted Spooktune Partition needed. * Spooktune * Spookwave * Dummy! 1:16-1:47, 2:10-2:25 distorted Sans Found in four songs, one of which is never played in the game. One version can be affected by a non-Neutral Route.Undertale - All songs with the "sans." melody/leitmotif - YouTube * sans. * Snowdin Town 0:00-0:18 * It's Raining Somewhere Else 0:19–1:18, 2:00–2:39 ** This song is most similar to the B section (0:10-0:17) of Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans. ** This song is played slightly slower in Sans's Room. * Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans 0:01–0:33 * Bring It In, Guys! 0:43–0:46 Rhythmic * sans. * It's Raining Somewhere Else * Chill * Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans * Barrier Papyrus * Nyeh Heh Heh! * Bonetrousle ** This song is played at an extremely reduced speed when encountering Papyrus for the last time in the Genocide Route."one of the catchiest songs in the OST, reduced to an eldritch horror." - Undertale OST - Bonetrousle (GENOCIDE) Extended - YouTube * Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans 0:33–0:58 * Finale 0:41-0:58 (debatable) * Bring It In, Guys! 0:35–0:53 Snowy * Snowy somewhat syncopated. ** This song plays when fighting Snowdrake's Mother. It is heavily distorted, changing pitch and speed randomly every few seconds. * Snowdin Town 0:19–0:56 * Shop 0:00–0:25 * Dating Start! 0:00–0:35, 0:37–0:54 somewhat syncopated. * Dating Tense! * Dating Fight! 0:00–0:13 * Bring It In, Guys! 0:54–1:17''Undertale - All songs with the "Snowy" melody/leitmotif'' - YouTube Snowdin Town Partition needed. * Snowdin Town 0:56–1:16 * Shop 0:25–0:50 * Dating Start! 0:16–0:35, 0:54–1:31 somewhat syncopated. * Dating Fight! 0:13–0:35 * Confession * Hopes and Dreams 2:15–3:01 * Reunited 3:56–4:25 * Bring It In, Guys! 1:17–1:29''Undertale - All songs with the "Snowy" melody/leitmotif'' - YouTube Undyne * Undyne * Run! * Dating Tense! 0:17–0:25 * NGAHHH!! 0:00–0:34, syncopated''All the Undertale leitmotifs. ALL OF THEM.'' beginning at 14:59 - YouTube * Spear of Justice 0:00–0:36 * ASGORE 2:29-2:35, syncopated to 4/4 * Bring It In, Guys! 1:30–1:48 * Dog Hole (debatable) Alphys "A" section * Alphys 0:08–0:31 * Bird That Carries You Over A Disproportionately Small Gap 0:06–0:13 * Here We Are 0:00–1:28, syncopated to 5/4 * "B" section Partition needed. * Alphys 0:31–1:00 * Here We Are 0:47–0:50 repeating * Battle Against a True Hero 1:36–2:36 (debatable) * Amalgam 0:00-0:42 (debatable) * Bring It In, Guys! 1:44-1:48 (debatable) This part originates from Determination (see below). "C" section Partition needed. * Alphys 1:00–1:25 * She's Playing Piano * Here We Are 1:28–1:50 * Amalgam 0:42-1:04 (debatable) * Bring It In, Guys! 1:48-2:08 (debatable) * But the Earth Refused to Die Another Medium The theme originates from the piano ostinato from Ruins.An Examination of Leitmotifs and Their Use to Shape Narrative in UNDERTALE – Part 1 of 2, jasonyu.me * Waterfall 0:00-0:27 * Another Medium 0:00–0:51, 1:50–2:22 * Spider Dance 1:15-1:23 distorted (debatable) * CORE 0:06–2:37 * Death by Glamour 0:25–1:04, 1:57-2:12 * Bring It In, Guys! 2:21–3:21 * mus_star (debatable) Hotland Partition needed. * Another Medium 0:51–1:21, 1:50–2:14 * CORE 0:34–1:01, 1:42–2:10 * Death by Glamour 0:38-1:04 distorted * Bring It In, Guys! 2:44–3:07 Mettaton It's Showtime! Found in six songs and at least one other sound file.Undertale - All songs with the "It's Showtime!" melody/leitmotif - YouTube * It's Showtime! * Metal Crusher 0:04-0:19, 0:37-0:53 distorted * Another Medium 0:36-0:51, 1:06-1:21, 1:50-2:22 syncopated (debatable) * Live Report * Death Report * Hotel 0:09-1:27 (bassline) 0:00-0:18 (ending of Showtime) * Death by Glamour 1:30–1:56 * mus_tv (i.e., Papyrus's TV) Metal Crusher * Metal Crusher 0:20-0:37 * Another Medium 0:22-0:36, 1:21-2:05 syncopated (debatable) * CORE 1:01-1:29, 2:10-2:37 syncopated (debatable) * Last Episode! * Death by Glamour 1:04–1:30 * Bring It In, Guys! 3:07-3:26 syncopated (debatable) Musical * Oh! One True Love * Oh! Dungeon * Hotel first seconds of musical syncopated, sometimes imperceptible * Can You Really Call This A Hotel... first seconds of musical syncopated, sometimes imperceptible * CORE Approach first seconds of musical syncopated * CORE 1:36-1:42 syncopated * Oh My... syncopated (debatable) * Death by Glamour 0:13-0:26, 0:38-1:04 second part of musical syncopated (debatable) * For The Fans * Bring It In, Guys! 2:21-2:33 second part of musical syncopated If no other variation of the leitmotif outside of the three most evident ones can be found, it must be considered as simple variations of each other. Rhythmic * Oh! One True Love * Oh! Dungeon * Another Medium 1:35-1:50 (debatable) * CORE 0:00-0:19, 0-20-1:01, 1:29-2:10, 2:37-2:46 rhythmic of musical syncopated (debatable) * Death by Glamour 0:00-1:04, 1:56-2:12 thythmic of musical syncopated (debatable) * For The Fans * Bring It In, Guys! 2:15-2:44 rythmic of musical syncopated (debatable) Barrier * Barrier * CORE Approach * Amalgam 0:05-0:42 Asgore Bergentrückung * Bergentrückung * Undertale 5:11-5:15 (debatable) * ASGORE 0:00–0:35, 1:25–1:32 * Reunited 2:42-3:26 (debatable) * Bring It In, Guys! 3:28–3:34 Determination * Determination ** This song is sped up, looped, and played over itself, as Flowey laughs at the protagonist for dying to him. * Alphys 0:31–0:59 (Alphys part B is Determination with added notes) * ASGORE 1:50–2:28 syncopated to 4/4 * Amalgam 1:04-1:20 (debatable) * Battle Against a True Hero 1:35-2:36 * mus_snoresymphony * mus_kingdescription Asriel * Memory * Undertale 0:00–2:47, 3:27–6:21 ** At times, the melody is barely perceptible among overlapping music. It is heard on a guitar for most of the song, becoming hard to distinguish after 3:27. The tune switches to a more audible sample after 4:42, to a quiet background piano at the key change around 5:20, and back to the second SoundFont at 5:57. * The Choice (imperceptible), as it is a part of Undertale which contains the barely-audible Memory * Finale 0:40–0:57''Music similarities 2: Undertale: Finale and His theme'' - YouTube * His Theme * Final Power (debatable, as it plays over Memory while Asriel releases the SOULs) W.D. Gaster Gaster's Theme is a song that only plays in the Sound Test room. The Sound Test room, in turn, is only found half the time between rooms 46 (room_tundra_3, Snowdin – Box Road) and 47 (room_tundra_3A), and only when fun = 65. Four-tone accompaniments are fairly common; any of the following could be coincidental, making all of them speculative.In general, all Snowy and Mettaton musical rhythmics are considered as Gaster's Theme. * Snowdin Town 0:19-0:56 * Shop rhythmic * Dating Start! and Dating Tense! rhythmics''"Gaster's Theme" in "Dating Start!" - Possible new Gaster connection'' - YouTube * Metal Crusher 0:04-1:02 * Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans 0:10-0:17 0:26-0:33 * Bring It In, Guys! 0:54-1:28 Minor Differences between songs * The Joystick Config songs – Uwa!! So Temperate♫, ...Holiday♫, and ...HEATS!!♫ – are all variations of each other. * Ghouliday to Jingle Bells * Sample used in Barrier is used in AmalgamUndertale: Barrier sped up 90% - YouTube * Sample used in Ooo is used in Waterfall (0:14 - 0:25) * Battle Against a True Hero 0:00–1:36 to Power of "NEO" * mus_smile is Muffet's laugh, sped up, reversed, and looped.W. D. GASTER "Mus_Smile" Dissected!" - YouTube * mus_star to Last Goodbye (1:40-1:45) * Multiple songs from the soundtrack use instrument samples from other games. MEGALOVANIA This song is part of a unique leitmotif. The melody of MEGALOVANIA is not heavily recycled inside the game; instead, this leitmotif crosses between games, appearing most notably in Toby Fox's own Earthbound Halloween Hack, the seven-year webcomic Homestuck, and in the Mother fangame Cognitive Dissonance.Megalovania Extended Mix (ALL VERSIONS) by Toby "Radiation" Fox - YouTube The song's use as a leitmotif is associated with an endgame event or boss battle, bringing a familiar sense of finality and the absolute to the games in which it is used. References de:‎Leitmotive fr:Leitmotivs ru:Лейтмотивы Category:Music